mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 807 - Terror from the Year 5000
The Movie Synopsis On an island near mainland Florida, nuclear scientist Howard Erling (Downs) uses a crude time-travel device to trade various artifacts with denizens of the future. A woman from 5,000 A.C.E. (Salome Jens), the mutated victim of atomic radiation, shows up and impersonates a nurse (whom she has murdered, and, tragically, rendered ineligible for Facebook) in order to execute her designs on Erling's whiny, pouting, recklessly ambitious, grub-like research backer and assistant, Victor. It is the future woman's intention to populate the world of 5000 AD with uncontaminated children, and to do this she must forcibly take Victor (Stratton) back to her time http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=112956 Information *Curiously, well-known Broadway actress Salome Jens, who plays the title character, wasn't listed in either the advertising or the official resumés of the film. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=112956 *You may recognize Frederic Downs (Prof. Erling) as the chemist that the character Suzy "seduces" in order to obtain acid in Coleman Francis' masterwork The Skydivers. Apparently he has moved on to more advanced science at this point. He also briefly appears as a member of the instant-posse that appears at the end of Red Zone Cuba to murder the main characters. The Episode Host Segments * Prologue Tom Servo orders a coat from a catalog that is comfort-rated. He proceeds to comfort-rate everything on the ship...everything. * Segment 1 Pearl and Bobo have worn out their welcome, and The Observers make them fight each other to the death before they dissect them. The Satellite of Love crew is too dense to be susceptible to the Observers' mental commands, so they are forced to resort to Charades to communicate. * Segment 2 The Observers reveal that they no longer eat food, but pills. However, the pills have extremely limited nutritional value. Mike makes the pills into a nice parmesan-encrusted pill cakes. * Segment 3 Mike has the Nanites whip up a time machine and uses Crow to test it by sending him to see his family in Wisconsin. Crow spends eleven years there and has a hell of a time, yet forgets to tell the Nelsons anything about Mike's fate. He also hits on Mike's girlfriend, whom he nicknamed "Ginger-SNAP", which hurts Mike so much that he starts crying. * Segment 4 The crew debates yodeling-styles (they were debating what Jimmy Rogers sounded like), which is enough to drive the Observers crazy. The Observers respond with music of their own, a sweet little ditty called When I Held Your Brain in My Arms. The SOL crew is impressed. * Final Segment Crow brags some more about his exploits with Mike's girlfriend. Mike sets Crow up with a date courtesy of the time machine...the Terror herself. Meanwhile, Pearl defeats Bobo, but refuses to kill him. Her impassioned speech touches the Observers, until Bobo comes back and starts the fight again. * Stinger The Observers offer you their brains...yet again. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Observers'': Michael J. Nelson, Paul Chaplin, Bill Corbett *''The Terror'': Beth McKeever Obscure References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Unreleased Episodes